Inside Gwendals Heart
by KuramasPrincess
Summary: Parings:Yuuri&Wolfram,Gwendal&OC: When The Demon Tribe comes to the aid of a girl in trouble they have no idea that shes Gwendals arranged bride nor that shes human. The two are suppost to close the fight but with some of the humans not liking the idea it


Kyo Kara Maoh!

**( Hey Waves If your reading this story then thank you soo very much - I hope you enjoy it and choose to review it for me that way I know to continue or not. Oh and also I don't own any of the Kyo Kara Maoh! characters Even though I wish I did T-T but thats not the point. I put a lot of thought and time into this story and have been writing it especially since I've been ill, but thats besides the point. Once again I hope you take a liking to thise and choose to give me some feed-back. bye )**

Authors Note: When the Demon tribe resques a Woman named Kisara, Gwendal has no knowledge that he just saved his future Fiancee'. but things turn even more complicated when the rest of the demon tribe finds out shes a human. His mother tells them that its an arrangement so the two sides could come together. But the arrange marriage stirs up more with the humans. And what happense to the duo that seems to be falling in love? Can they handle it?

The was rushing sounds of galloping coming from horses were all that was able to be heard from the outside of the great Demon Castle, and the source? It was obviously the two eldest sons of the great retired demon Queen,Gwendal and Conrad. Each accompanied by three members of their own personal armies to act as reinforcements incase there was a confrontation dealing with the humans, if there were any, near their destination. The small group was rushing towards the city boundries once again that seemed so familar, not far from their current location. If they traviled on horse back they would reach it within a matter of mintues. But every minute was precious, every single second counted. It seemed to be an every day ordeal. Enough to were the Demon King, Yuuri had gotten used to being left behind durning some of the rougher and more dangerous assignments. But this did have a down fall on some of the assignments of course when Gunter wasn't keeping a guard dog watch eye over him. Wolfram and The great King would sneak off to join the group and get a slice in on their own piece of action or for Yuuris sake to see if he could possible spare the blood shed that was meaningless and had no real purpose. This time was much different then any situations before in the past that they had handled. The Demon King had yet to make his appearance in this world since the last time he was sent home when he was bathing in the Kings personal hot bath water. Making this mission seem rather easy, since the burden of having to keep a watchful eye out for Yuuri incase he did show was put aside in his absences, but now Wolfram was barking,like a dog, to be allowed to go on this mission before they had departed. Wolframs hopes were soon shot down easily without a second thought after being instructed by his only older brother, or at least the one that he acknowledged, and was informed he was to remain in his current postion and stay stationed at the castle and without a second glance back took off. Conrad possessing the more softer of hearts since he was a half-breed told Wolfram he would be needed to keep a watchful eye on His majesty and protect him if he would return while they were gone. That got him. Since Wolfram was the fiancee of the esteem King, He would allow a grunt to pass his closed lips. Pushing them roughly together showing that he was not happy with this decision and protested by not saying anything else and turned his head as if he was looking away from this less-worthy human breed on purpose. A comforting smile crossing the second sons mouth seeing this oh so familar reaction from his little brother before he grasped a firm hold on the reigns and used the sidesouls of his boots to lightly kick against the horses sides. Making the carmel toned horse take off down the gravel route having a gust cloud of dirt and smoke rise up into the fresh wide open air in an attempt to catch up with Gwendal on his proud dark brown stallion that seemed to be a few miles none the less ahead.

" How dare Gwendal choose that filthy human breed over myself. I'm of noble blood! that human scum isn't worth enough to even polish my boots"He was obviously throwing one of his usual temper tantrums that everyone around that castle at been a witness to sometime or another. Tossing one out of the many goose feather stuffed white pillows, that were set on the Demon Kings own personal king-sized bed, with all the strenght that he could muster up hard against the pale white shaded wall. Those gorgeous emerald green eyes were filled with rage and anger. Mad at Gwendal, Conrad, Yuuri and the whole Demon tribe while he was at it! they all treated him as if he was a babysitter. Why did he have to stay here and play with the baby king? Wasn't that the whole reason why Gunter was at the castle all the time? How did he get stuck with that role? The rough toss had forced his sun golden locks, that he had inherited from his mother, to move against the curves of his rather dainty looking cheeks and forehead." Gr. Whats taking Yuuri so long to get back here? This should be the world that matters the most to him. Not that pathedic human world" Crossing his feminine arms along infront of his waistline, he headed out of the Kings chamber. Not bothering to pick up the sleeping and bed articles that now covered the stone tile floor. While speaking of rooms, Yuuris room infact was the largest within the whole entire castle. Being almost the size of two regular master bedrooms put together. The bed being conveniently located in the center of the room. The comfortable matress was covered by a fluffy white blanket stuffed with the same kind of feathers as the pillows to match. Once you enter the master bedroom your eyes would directly noticed the large double plated windows that not only slid open and lead out towards the balcony that gave a magnificent view of the grassy plains that covered the land but also allowed the both the moon and sun light to shin through and hit over the bed giving it this romantic feeling. Of course if Yuuri ever decided to make good on his proposal towards Wolfram it was make an idealistic place to announce his love. Almost very maid,soilder, and noble, with a few exceptions, believed that something was already happening between the young noble and the Demon King. Rumors and gossip was spread resembling wildfire but the nobles did not take notice of it but to anyones naked eyes it was rather simple to see that there was something was brewing deep down between the young couple.

Wolfram, still ubset, had stormed his way down the empty hall after slamming shut the oak double doors leading into Yuuris chamber bedroom. Nothing to excite the eyes of the oncomming guests or residents that did walk down the halls besides a few portraits of the long dead Demon kings from previous generations and there familes here and there along the walls right above the chair railing that divided right in the middle of the walls evenly. Naturally he had already viewed these paintings before hand since he did live at the castle and there was little need to glance up at them again. So those eyes that gave him much attention from both the female and male sex were focusing on the ground. His anger with Yuuri seemed to be growing littler and litter with each passing moment that he thought about it. Truth was he enjoyed spending time with Yuuri but he could never admit that to anyone. The thought of anybody even his older brother knowing that made the faintest of red shades cross along his cheeks and the bridge of his nose. Still dressed in the royal blue suit seeming to resemble that of a sailor .( Or at least to my eyes it does ) The soft clicking sounds were not hard to catch up on as the souls of his knee high boots connected against the stone. Deciding that he would relax himself by taking a trip down to the hot bath. Hopefully Yuuri would be making his grand entrance like he always did soon enough or at least he hoped so.

Not taking long to reach the bathside, the smoky like steam was slowly admiting from the surface of the warm temperature water. The tub itself seeming to be like a large swimming pool, with tall slender pills at each corner and in the center of the sides. Stone dragon heads set on the top and had water flowing out from the mouths and pouring into the water with a splash. It too had a romantic ideal feeling to it. A soft sigh left Wolframs lips his hopes that Yuuri would be here waiting for Grunter to come and get him blew up in smoke seeing that he wasn't here, there went his dreams of even seeing a fraction of what was happening with Gwendal and the assignment they were handed." Come on Yuuri how long can it possibly take you to get here!" Almost at that exact moment the crashing sounds of something with enough weight to cause the water to form a splash happen and made the clear liquid overflow along the edges. The water had drenched Wolfram from head to toe in the process. A very annoyed growl came from his throat forcing his roughter side to appear immediatatly not being in the mood to deal with Yuuri as those delicate woman-like hands clenched in anger. Those once calm eyes now filling back with that hateful emotion stamping his foot against a small puddle that was on the stones underneath his feet making another tiny splash." Yuuri!" He knew that it was because of Yuuri that he was soaked but another side of him was happy the young majesty was finally here. Shooting out from the water was Yuuri who was also soaked. His dark noble black hair sticking to the sides of his face and forehead thanks of course to the water. His eyes blinking a few times before coming into focus and saw Wolfram standing there with that not so pleased glare on his face." Hey Wolfram were you waiting for me?"Trying to stay away from the subject of him being the reason why wolfram was now drenched in water. Also moving his right hand and placing his index finger against his chin pondering on the idea for a moment. Not taking into thought the familar flush that came onto Wolframs face once again for the second time in the last twenty-four hours." N-No..I was only here because I like the sounds of the water. It sooths me" The statement seeming as if he was trying to persuade himself that it was true. " Don't waste time Gwendal and Conrad had already left on a mission." Those words seeming to be like a flag in his gaze and he sprung himself out from the water in a simple jerk, instantly rushing towards his chamber bedroom where a spare set of his clothes were waiting for him inside his closet thanks to Gunters tailors. Wolfram not far behind him and was easy to hear from the squishing sounds of his boots coming against the floor. He was lucky he didn't slid on the floor or fall, though the roaming ideas that he should inform Gunter that the Yuuri was back in this world kept moving about the depths of his mind. But soon enough he decided why let Gunter know? it was his job to already have knowledge of situations and events dealing with the Demon King. It wasn't his fault that he didn't so why would he help?" No...Let Gunter find out on his own" A slow smile spread on his face. At least now the two of them would be able to sneak outside of the castle limits without Gunter knowing. This was going to be much easier.

Waiting outside Yuuris doors was again Wolfram. He had taken the time to change his uniform into something dryer so he couldn't catch a cold himself, but now his major concern was on Yuuri. He would get in trouble not to mention that guilty feeling was bond to sink in if Yuuri had ended up sick. Pressing his back against the wall keeping his proud stance with his legs crossed at the ankles of his leather boots. His arms down at his sides. Mintue after mintue seemed to pass and he was starting to grow more and more impaitent. What the hell was he doing inside that room? playing some childish game? A look of distress now seemed to fill his facial expression before he turend around and nearly kicked the door in." Yuuri what is-." Coming to a stop in the middle of the sentence as those eyes grew seeing his demon king slipping on the long sleeved black shirt identical to the original school uniform that he wore the first time he appeared inside this strange world. The sight of his well defined back, being able to make out his shoulderblades when he moved his arms. The heavenly image could cause Wolframs heart to race. He only saw this one other time, durning their duel right after Yuuri had gave him the proposal slap. An angelic sight that he would not soon forget nor would he desire to." Huh? did you say something Wolfram?" Having turned around and seen the glossy like gleam in his fiancees eyes and was confused and why it had that effect. That same red shade had crossed his face again." No..come on Yuuri." Without waiting he rushed out of the room wanting to get himself out of that embarrasing scene as soon as his legs could allow him without looking extremely suspicious on an account. The last thing he wanted was Yuuri to have any wondering thoughts or ideas that he had true feelings for him. Wolfram had to much pride to put on the line and the tormenting thoughts of Yuuri refusing his profuse confession of love made him quiver. Soon enough Yuuri was following behind the guy that at one point he had hated but over time he seemed to grow more attached to him. " We have to hurry before Gunter finds out that your here."

The duo rushed out the back entrance to the castle seeming to sneak there way out and travil a new route instead of using the one they were so used to sneaking out from. They were both convinced that Gunter would have guards set around in that new post just for that very reason. Rushing across the grass towards the stable were the horses were casual kept. Letting Wolfram grab his white horse after stablizing the saddle with a buckle under the horses belly and made sure the reigns were tightened along with placing the harness around the male horses face. Checking to make sure that it wasn't blocking the horses gaze so he would be able to run without distractions. Placing the straps of green around the horses back again to add to the look. Wolfram had no problem climbing ontop of the leather saddle placing his boot covered feet inside the foot holsters and reached down a hand towards Yuuri." Come on..you still can't ride on your own and the last thing I need is to be blamed if you fall off and break a bone." Jerking his head to the side acting as if he truly didn't care if he did except the helping hand or not but deep down Wolfram wanted to protect Yuuri and waited paitently for his highness to take his hand." Yea your right." That embarrased look set in quickly on his face now. Moving his hand out and letting their hands touch. Skin-to-skin contact. Yuuri could tell the softness of Wolframs hands even though he had used a sword so many times before. The feeling was comforting and warm. His eyes looking up into Wolframs who caught his kings gaze with his own two eyes. Wolfram himself enjoyed the feeling of Yuuris hand touching his own finding them to be rather manly the way he expected them to be. Seeming to enjoy this moment the two faces drew closer towards one another. The action causing both their heart to race. This seeming almost like is was destiny that this would happen. Wolfram had to lean his head forward and Yuuri lean up on his tip-toes to even come close to touching Wolframs lips with his own. The two being only inches apart enough to where they could feel eachothers warm breaths against their lips making the moment seem like it was lasting an eternity just for the two of them, But all good things must come to an end and Yuuri was the one to pull away." uh we should hurry before Gunter comes out." Hearing that Wolframs eyes snapped open in shock. It was plainly obvious that they both shared feelings for one another but what made Yuuri stop? did he not think of him in that way? was he just a "friend" to Yuuri? these thoughts and so many more couldn't help but run through his mind again. Forced out of his world and back into reality Wolfram used his strenght and pulled Yuuri up to rest behind him. Releasing his hold on his beloveds hand. Moving so that both his palms held onto the straps of the reigns" Hang on." giving out the simple instruction before he pressed his toes against the horse." yah!"The horse raising up on his back legs before rushing forward going down the same path that Gwendal and Conrad had traviled before.

While Wolfram was waiting for his majesty to arrive, Gwendal and Conrad had already chased most of the human soilders back behind the proper bounty line separting the human land from the demon land. The demon soilders were driving out the force that was trying to invade there land." Conrad, is there any more humans that you can see from your side?" Gwendal had yelled out holding the handle of his own sword with his hand trying to make for certain that there were no opponents left on their side of the land. Conrad had already recently lectured him not sparing as many human lifes that he possbily could. That was a huge ideal to ask of him, he was incharge of the security of the estate and allowing these humans to live only ensured that they would return but he wasn't able to go against the orders from the Demon King. " No..I don't see any from my side!" Conrad had replied before the piercing sounds of a females scream was heard. Hitting both Gwendals and Conrads ears. The two instantly pulled on the leather straps and turned around rushing towards where they believed the scream was coming from. They both knew that where ever that scream was the reason for the scream would surely be there. The horses moving in a haste, before there eyes set on a white carriage where four humans were surrounding.

One of the humans was already on the step attempting to rip the woman from the inside out. with a easy jerk of the humans arm the woman flung out and her delicate body connected with the ground with a sickening thump. The woman had dark blonde hair that was long and reached the middle of her back. She had landed on her stomach with her arms bend near her chin slowly lifting her head up she wenched and turned towards the group of humans." You devils..how dare you." She had piercing ruby red eyes that showed a fiesty spirit inside. The woman had on a dark blue dress that had thin see through material for the sleeves that hooked around her thumbs and had a sash made of the same material around her waist. Covering her feet were blue high heels adding to her height. The humans jumped down from their hoses laughing at what she said." your the devil going to complete that assignment." One of the humans with spikey red hair grasped her roughly by the arm and pulled her abusivly to her feet making her stumble a few times." You know you are ment to become Adalbergss woman..how dare you choose this assignment." She was being yelled at as if she was a small infant again, and being a woman of her statue. She was not going to allow that." Ouch..release me at once and what I do is none of your concern nor is it Adalbergs. I choose who I want to marry not the other way around." She struggled against the mans hold wishing now that she had a sword in her hand or something to even out the playing field. Even if she had managed to get free from this one, there were three other man that would have no objections to chasing her down and dragging her back kicking and screaming." I shall not stand for this..you pigs!" That single comment had earned the young lady a hard slap across the face, making her whole body fall back towards the ground on empact. The bruise showing up on her fare skin." I'll make you pay for what your doing to me." Her eyes kept that same fighting spirit." I swear it." Finally one of the other brute guards stalked towards her figure and with what seemed like little trouble lifted her up and tossed her over his shoulder as if she was a huge bag of potatoes, moving towards the main leaders horse and set the girl down on her stomach as she kicked and screamed for help again. That was until the crushing blow of a hard steel handle knocked the back of her neck forcing her to go unconscious. Her head drooping down and her body living limp

It was at that time did Gwendal being a much better horse rider noticed the girl being abducted by horse. Hateing nothing more then humans that picked on women or people weaker then they were. He charged forward raising his blade in glory and brought the hard steel crashing down ontop of a humans sword pushing him off the horse and turned towards the other one.Bringing the sharp blade of the sword sideways and slashed along his chest. Seeing the crimson of the blood made Conrads eyes widen in horror. He specifically mentioned that his highness didn't wish to see lifes lost. He galloped over towards the bloody seen looking at Gwendal." What have you done! you know what Yuuri said!" Only showing his brother a plain facial expression, symbolizing he didn't give a care if the Demon king said such a thing or not. He hated following some baby around." The wound is not fatal. It will only leave a scar." He turned his attention towards the man that had the girl drapped over the horse." Release her now, I will not be generous twice." the cold look his dark blue eyes gazing deep down into the soul of the human was enough to make the third human ride back screaming in terror. Leaving the one up and still there. The human having his weapon of choice out from its black sheath and ready for a sword fight. Placing his other hand against the girls back roughly. Holding her firmly in place so she wouldn't slip" You move and I'll slice of her head." Conrad knew he couldn't risk the life of a villager or whatever she was. It still didn't matter. They had no right to play gambles with her life." do what he says." Conrad replied. But of course that spirit Gwendal possessed wanted otherwise. Giving this look towards Conrad before riding forward. Conrad had tooken the sign as a signal and rushed towards the side. His hand grasping the girls leg and pushed her off, but Conrad was pushed back thanks to the humans foot. Forcing him to the ground on his rear end with his palms clasping against the muddy soil. The human turning around not bothering to see what would happen to the girl and started to race towards the boundry line" Gwendal!" Turning his hand as Gwendal was about to go after the thief and stop him from reaching the border, those eyes noticed the girls body falling almost in slow motion. Rushing forward in what seemed like the speed of light, he dropped his sword to the ground letting the heavy item come in contact with the ground leaving an imprint. Out reaching his hands prepairing his body to have the full weight of the females before catching her. His arms wrapping around her back pulling her close to his chest and glanced downward. Seeing that she was still unconscious and had no idea what had been going on for the last ten mintues. Those eyes did notice how beautiful she was. Keeping his strong arms around her before turning those eyes to Conrad who had a joyish smile on his own face glad that he caught her." Don't just sit there grab my sword." Conrad nodded being used to takening orders from his older brother and rushed forward. Kneeling down where the sword was lieing and lifted it up. Slidding it back within the black sheath were it usually went and turned those eyes towards Gwendal." What should we do with her?" Straing into the depts of his brothers eyes he soon realized that he couldn't have this woman. He just wasn't able to. " Well take her to the nearest village and drop her off." Nodding his head Conrad quickly mounted his horse prancing over towards Gwendal, who was carefully leaning over pushing her legs to be on the same side. Making her rise side-saddle, and adjusting her dress to cover her legs. Keeping one around around her back pressing her up against his chest as he used the other to hold onto the reigns. Turning back to see the six soilders who were their on their horses." We're going to go slow, if I move to fast I'll drop her." The group once again started to slowly ride away from the broken carriage and bodies of the men that accompanied her and failed in their duty to protect her.

The journey towards the village seemed to be going rather fairly well. The soilders communicated amoungest themselves laughing and chating away as the distance seemed to grow further. Conrad himself was more concerned if his Majesty had shown up as of yet. His amber yellow eyes filled with worry as if he was Yuuris parental unit. In away ,here in this world, he was. The two seemed to have an inseparable strong bond. More so then he had with any other the others, besides Wolfram of course. He is a special case. Without warning all these thoughts of what if the Lord truly was here and the duo was up to their old antics they might travil towards there the battle was. Closing his eyes he tried to push past those thoughts and focusing on getting the young lady to the nearest village. Praying that for once the two of them would actually listen to what Gunter had stated so many times before and stay put. A gust of wind brushed past making dust push infront of his nose and soon a sneeze would follow. " For some odd reason I have a impulse that things might not go as smooth as things should be." Raising his gaze his attention noticed Gwendal holding onto the girl rather tightly. The softest of smiles crossed on his smooth lips." So it seems Gwendal does hold a heart.." The quiet sounds of the voyage came to a crashing end. The incoming sounds of horses came across the small unit from Demon Castle and all soilders withdrew their swords again. Gwendal holding his with his free hand, being positioned out in the front of their unit. " Be prepaired to attack if it is an ambush." Determanded looked settled in waiting as the image of a white horse grew closer and closer towards their current location. Gwendals eyes widen once he saw Wolfram with of course Yuuri behind him." Wolfram." He growled low in his throat shiftly manuvering his sword to push back into the sheath at his side and clicked the handle against the top of the sheath." Put away your swords it the Demon King and Wolfram." The words seeming to slip past his lips with an annoying tone lingering in his voice. Conrad himself was both relieved and upset that Wolfram brought Yuuri here. At least it helped him know where the King was and that he was safe from harm, but this didn't excuse them from being on the other end of recieving a lecture or two. " At least we know his highness is all right."

The pair finally reached the unit, wolframs own gaze instantly being caught by his big brothers and felt that a lecture couldn't be helped and was about to come to him full force but something jerked his attention away. It was the female passed out in his arms that made Wolfram ponder." What are you doing with the girl Gwendal?" Those hard eyes shot towards his little brother and kept that same cold gaze not about to answer to him." That is not your concern. Why did you bring The Demon Lord out here? This could have been dangerous." Without giving him a second thought Gwendal directed his mighty stallon with the side of of foot to have the the horse go towards the right only taking a few steps before pulling on the brown leather reigns to dicontinune on. " Men." It was quite clear that he was speaking with the men from his own unit." You will return to the castle and inform Lord Gunter that the Demon Lord is in our possession." It's mind blowing how well Gwendal seems to know the actions the King and Wolfram take every time. Conrad himself understood a lot about their small group, it was comforting to know that they could all subconsciously depend on one another if the oppertunity asked for it. Watching Gwendals three unit men rush off down the mountain being accompanied by Conrads as well. Leaving the four behind. The three loyal nobles and the Demon King started to make they way towards the Village. With of course Gwendal up in the front holding onto the girl, Conrad riding besides his highness and obviously with Wolfram infront of his majesty on the horse. The village was within their eye sight making it easy to see." That would be the Vallage of Meinz. One of the villages along the boundry zone that was unforunately in danger of a human attack since it was close to that sacard line. The only thing that seemed to keep the two lands apart was a forest were deep inside were thousands kinds of animals, fruits, vegetables, and other food sources. But simply because they lied in the forest both parties agreed they weren't allowed to touch the items that lied inside. Gwendal pulled back on the reigns once again turning his head." You three may return to the Demon Castle alone. It will not take my long to dispose of this girl." The three gave their elder one last glance and nodded. Before allowing Conrad to speak out." Very well, have a safe travil home Gwendal." The three turned thise horses around and started to gallope towards the castle that wasn't extremely far leaving Gwendal incharge of the girls safety.

Hearing the soft sounds of the wind brought a comforting sigh passed Gwendals lips as he tilted his head back a small bit. Allowing those hard sapphire blue eyes to come to a close as he rested for a moment hearing the sleeping beauty in his arms stir lightly. Enough to make his eyes lightly open again seeing her right hand come up and clench a hold on his green jacket and nuzzled the delicate flesh of her cheek closer towards his shoulder. He didn't seem to mind recieveing this lingering feeling coming off of her that brought him a strange form of comfort." I'll get you somewhere safe." He mumbled out in a low tone moving his reigns again and had the proud stallion go into a bit of a fast rush but not enough to jerk her body from his grasp. The ride there didn't seem to last long as he soon reached the outskirts of the village. Pressing on through the open gate. Seeing the towns people stare and comment about the well known noble on the horse carrying the motionless body of the girl. Gwendal stopped his horse turning towards one of the women of the town coming to a conclusion that he would ask her for the advice on where to leave the young woman. "Pardon me ma'am but I am in need of you assistance." the woman seemed to be middle-aged and wore a orange dress with a red bandanna covering her brown hair. " yes sir Noble...I will help you out if I am capable of it." She honorably bowed her head. Gwendal nodding his head in return before shifting the girls position within his arms having the one that she had been resting on now having this numb like feeling." I have stumbled across this young woman not to far from your village and I have reasons to believe that she is from here. Is there an area that I can place her?" The older woman simply smiled." Oh yes sir follow me." She started to rush towards a house near the outer edge of the village where her residance was at." She may rest in my house until she regains her composure." Gwendal had no trouble keeping up with his stallon, tieing the reigns to a long pole before carefully carring the girl bridal-style in his arms into her house.

The inside seemed to be cozzy, having a soft cushion couch with a warm fireplace and carpet along the floor and a bedroom in the back." My room is in the back, you may lay her down there." Pressing further into the wooden house, and somehow manuvering to open the door. He set her down softly on the bed and allowed her head to rest on the pillow. Setting the blankets around her before turning and walking back only to come into contact with the woman holding a cup of warm tea out for him. " Here drink this. You look dreadfully tired and worn out. This should do the trick," Showing the woman a gracious grin taking the cup from her and allowed his nose to snif the content before bringing the glass to his lips and tilted it back. Letting the warm liquid run down his partched throat,tongue and lips. Soothing his mouth and giving him this relaxed feeling." I do believe sir noble that the first time I saw you with that young lady I believed she was your wife seeing how tight she had that grip on you." The woman chuckled sipping her own tea allowing Gwendal to nod his head." yes, it seems that thought couldn't help but cross the towns people who saw my arrival into this village." Gwendal shot back the rest of the warm liquid and set the empty mug down on the table." Im afraid that I am needed at the Demon Castle. Make sure to give my best wishes to the young woman." Without turning back he rushed out of the house, untieing his stallon and climbed into place ontop before started to rush out of there leaving the girl but the wandering feeling of her grip on his jacket." Nothing but a hassle anyways." He made his way towards the Demon castle.

**( That would be the end of chapter one, review and then I'll post up chapter two as soon as its finished. But until then later )**


End file.
